Obsession
by NightDragon8
Summary: Joker visits a bar and finds a new toy he wants...whether she knows it or not...


**Ok this is INSANELY random just to warn everyone. To answer any questions yes this is my character for my Joker/oc story….no this isn't a part of the story but I just HAD to write this one shot…..ok basically I watched "Who framed Roger Rabbit yesterday," and I LOVED the scene with Jessica Rabbit singing "Why don't you do right?" So I wanted to mix that with Joker somehow…..please note that this was done very quickly and I don't consider it very good lol. But I thought it might be a fun little bit to write…..and I WILL be updating my Joker/oc story soon! Hope you enjoy this until then!**

Wisps of smoke floated through the bar like a tainted haze. Faces were blurred among their slurred conversations as their bodies swayed against each other. Neon lights flashed above in sync with the obnoxious music blaring, creating an array of violent color affects.

This was about what the Joker expected as he casually let himself in, knowing full well that no one would dare question him…and if they did…..well his knife could use a good playtime.

A coy smirk tugged at the fleshy, paint coated scars of his face as he spotted Maroni sitting near a dimly lit stage. With a slow stride he crept up behind him.

"Well…well Maroni….another night away from the wife hmm."

The man in question looked up from his drink with a bored glare. "What the hell are you doing here clown?" Joker noted he sat up straighter in his seat, obviously from nerves.

Joker waved his hand around in an almost bored manner as he smirked. "Now is that a way to speak to an old friend? I may be a man of slightly different tastes, but we all have the simple need to be away from the boys and near the pleasantries of alcohol and women hmm?"

Maroni huffed lightly, as though shocked to even imagine Joker with a woman.

"Look clown I don't want or need any trouble from you tonight."

"Welll good tha you wont mind if I join you here do you, since your little lap bunny seems to have scurried away." Joker chuckled and eyed the frightened scantily clad blonde on the other side of the bar.

Maroni sighed in frustration and sipped his drink as he warily eyed the Joker, who had casually waved his palm for his own drink. The waiter shakily handed him his glass and walked away with haste.

"Ya know I get that a lot….im a loveable guy really….is it the scars?" He cackled lightly and grinned.

"I don't know what kind of business you have here clown….but surely it can wait. There is a special act tonight."

With a raised eyebrow Joker carelessly leaned back in his seat. "Really now? Another cheap whore off the street to strip huh? You really should try harder Maroni….your 'women' dress a bit too much like the homeless and smell of crack."

With a slight bite to his tone Maroni smirked and said. "This one is no whore….at least not that ive had the pleasure to see. She is one of my girls, hired her a while back, an assassin."

Joker gleefully noted that the liquor was allowing Maroni to reveal a bit more about this woman than he normally would reveal. Before he could get another word out, the stage infront of them lit up as everything else dimmed. Joker's ever observant eyes picked up on a shadow behind the curtain….a curvy shadow. _Hmmm_

A smooth, sultry voice started to sing the lyrics of the song as a pale and shapely leg peeked out almost teasingly from the curtain.

_You had plenty of money in 1922._

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

Joker's eyebrows rose up as her full body was revealed to the crowd. Several men eagerly howling and whistling….none could blame them. She was a beauty for certain. Her pale skin was illuminated by the spotlight, giving it a healthy glow. She was petite and slim, her curvaceous little figure covered by an ankle length black dress. At a sway of her curvy hips he caught the slit that ran up to her hip, giving his hungry eyes a nice gaze at her leg.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

Her hair, which he first assumed was blonde, actually was a pure white, some strands dipping between and over her vibrant green eyes. The rest fell down in soft waves to her back. Her dress had a low sweetheart cut, not too low to seem provocative, but enough to give every man that awful tease of her lovely bust. The Joker liked this girl…..he watched with amusement as a drunken man lightly pawed at her leg, to which she easily swung her black heel into his face, knocking him away as though it were nothing. Joker _really_ liked this girl.

_You're sittin down and wonderin what it's all about._

_If you ain't got no money, they will put you out._

_why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

As she continued her little song she began to move off stage, striding around the different tables with a slim hand on her hip. He enjoyed the fact that she teased the men without seeming to naughty….but just enough to make a man wonder. _Hmm a dark mystery with an innocent face._ Joker grinned. He could have fun with this woman.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago._

_You wouldn't be a wanderin now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

She swayed her hips in time with the beat as she made her way to where they were. Joker licked his lips and watched as she slid her hand up Maroni's shoulder and leaned down to caress his cheek before lightly pushing away from him with a little smirk. She turned toward Joker and he smirked wider as her eyes slightly widened but didn't let it disrupt her performance. She slid her bare leg on his thigh and leaned down close to him gently playing with his hair. _Hmm brave little thing aren't you sweetcheeks? Such a pretty little thing…._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men….._

She gave him a teasingly sultry gaze and leaned in gripping his tie so she was centimeters away from his lips

_do? _

She winked and released his tie sliding back up to the stage her hips taunting him the whole way as she vanished behind the curtain.

Joker licked his lips and stared before turning to Maroni who looked as though he had cum at least 3 times.

"What is her name?"

Maroni smirked in a buzzed manner or more so and leaned his head back.

"Jade."


End file.
